Feliz Navidad
Feliz Navidad by José Feliciano is featured in Glee, Actually, the tenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Artie with the New Directions. The song is sung by Artie in a dream he has. He dreams about a timeline in which he has never been in a car accident and thus is not bound to a wheelchair. This has the negative side-effect, though, that the New Directions had never been formed, since Will was unable to find enough members without Artie, who is too busy playing football in that timeline. When Artie realizes that the lives of his friends have changed to the worse, he decides to found his own glee club. When the others don't show any enthusiasm towards the idea, Rachel asks Artie to sing a song and show them how much fun it's supposed to be. Artie then sings Feliz Navidad and dances around the choir room, interacting with several former New Directions members, but the response is again uniformly negative. Lyrics Artie: Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Próspero Año y Felicidad. Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Próspero Año y Felicidad. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. Artie with New Directions: Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Próspero Año y Felicidad. Artie: Ah! Artie with New Directions: Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Próspero Año y Felicidad. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Próspero Año y Felicidad. Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Próspero Año y Felicidad. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. Gallery Bartiedance6.gif Bartiedance5.gif Bartiedance4.gif Bartiedance3.gif Bartiedance2.gif Bartiedance1.gif Artinadance.gif Feliznavidad artie.png Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif feliz navdid.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music - The Christmas Album, Vol. 3